BTOOOM!
by Uchiha Kamdy
Summary: Suatu ketika laki-laki yang bernama naruto, masuk kedalam game onlain yang bernama BTOOOM! Di mulailah pertualangan yang sangat seru. Dapatkah naruto bertahan hidup?


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by : Uchiha kamdy_

 _Main Character : U. Naruto_

 _Rated : M_

BTOOOM!

 _Chapter 1 : Dimana aku!_

" _Bagus, ini buruanku yang ketiga… berikan sinyal radar padaku "_

" _Siap.." sambil melacak sinyal radar milik musuh. " Ketemu! " kemudian, melemparkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat ke arah sinyal radar yang baru ditemukan._

 **DUUUAAARRRRSSS!**

 _Suara ledakan yang disebabkan oleh benda bulat yang dilemparkan tadi. Benda bulat itu adalah Bom.. bom milik sang pelempar tadi._

" _Bodoh, itukan penduduk! " berlari menuju suara ledakan tadi. Ketika sudah sampai di tempat ledakan itu. " Jangan bunuh penduduk. Sudah berapa penduduk yang kau bunuh! " tegur rekan se timnya._

" _Salah mereka sendiri berdiri disana " ucapnya ketus._

 _Terlihat musuh yang sedang berlari menjauh. " Kau takkan bisa kabur! " kami pun berlari mengejar musuh tersebut." Jangan lari… " ketika kami masih mengejar, musuh pun menghilang ditikungan depan. " Huh, kemana perginya dia! " melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut,dan tak ada siapapun kecuali Tim kami._

" _Mungkinkah ada sinyal radar lain! "_

" _Tidak mungkin dia sudah bersembunyi! " masih mencari disekitar tempatnya berada. " Sial.." gumam-nya. Mereka llangsung memberi tahu rekannya yang lain._

 _Diatas gedung yang menjulang tinggi, terdapat rekan Tim yang lain sedang melacak sinyal radar milik musuh yang sedang dicari oleh Timnya. " Kalian menyebalkan, lihat ini.." ucapnya sambil melemparkan sebuah Bom asap ke udara tepat diatas musuh tersebut. Musuh pun tak menyadari nya dan kaget saat melihat Bom asap itu. Kemudian, musuh berlari kebelakang dan masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada didepan nya._

 _Asap yang dihasilkan oleh Bom tadi, masuk ke dalam gedung melalui lubang fentilasi udara menuju ke arah musuh tersebut. " Huh sial.." gumam musuh pergi menghindari asap yang menuju kearah nya._

 **TIIIAAARRR…!**

 _Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah belakang musuh berada, kemudia seseorang masuk, melompati pecahan kaca tersebut. Musuh tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orang yang melemparkan Bom tadi dan segeralah dia menghantarkan pukulan ke arah musuh yang sedang memandangi nya._

 _DUAAAKK!_

" _Wow.. hebat sekali dia " ucap Team nya._

" _Mati kau dasar kampret." Setelah itu dia menaruh sebuah Bom waktu disekitar tubuh yang tak berdayah itu._

 **DUUUAAARRRSSS…!**

 _ ***YOUR TEAM WIN***_

 _Terlihat sebuah tulisan dilayar computer yang berada di ruangan gelap gulita itu. Tak ada pun penerangan, Cuma cahaya layar computer sebagai penerangan satu-satunya. " Aku tidak boleh kalah." Ucap seseorang dibalik layar computer tersebut._

" _Woohoo! Apa kau bersungguh - sungguh! Ini kemenangan beruntun yang ke-20!, yang barusan itu mudah'kan Naruto." Tanya rekan nya kepada Naruto._

" _Jangan Cuma bicara. Tadi hampir semua aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Naruto yang sedang main Game onlaine._

 **Team Win**

 **Total Hit 325**

 **Score 556349000**

 **Technical Points 58423000**

 **Bonus Points 100000000**

 **Rank Up * * * ***

 _Naruto melihat dilayar computenyar, total poin yang dimenangkan susah payah dengan Team nya, tapi semua itu hampir Naruto semua yang melakukan nya. Naruto sangatlah jago dalam game onlaine yang dimainkan nya ini._

" _Wow.. sekarang kau punya empat bintang." Layar computer pun berganti, menampakkan ranking Team Naruto. " Kau jadi peringkat sepuluh dunia." Ucap rekan Naruto._

 _Dulu Team Naruto rangking 12 dunia, tapi sekarang naik 2 peringkat menjadi 10 peringkat dunia._

" _Pemain di jepang tidak ada apapanya."_

" _Kita akan mulai melawan pemain yang lebih kuat diluar jepang, kalau tidak peringkatku tak kan naik." Ucap Naruto dari alat komunikasi yang melekat dikepalanya. (maaf nggak tahu namanya)_

 _CLLLIIINNGGG!_

 _Suara pesan masuk " Penantang baru" isi pesan tersebut. " Sepertinya ada orang yang menantang kita." Ucap rekan Naruto sambil tertawa girang. " Dia peringkat 2 dunia! Apa yang harus kita lakukan !" tanya ya._

" _Apa lagi, layani mereka." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai._

" _Mantap! Ayo capai peringkat teratas! " memulai permainan baru._

 **MISSION START**

 ****** _Naruto Pov On**_

 _BTOOOM!, Game ini terjual sampai tiga juta kopi keseluruh penjuru dunia. Dan dalam game ini tidak ada senapan. Hanya Bom yang bisa digunakan. Bahkan kalau kalian memainkan-nya kalian seperti memainkan langsung game ini._

 _Terdapat delapan macam Bom, yang disebut BIM dalam game ini, yang menentukan situasi permainan, dan memakai radar untuk mencari musuh saat mereka berada diluar jarak pandang. Itulah cara untuk memenangkan permainan ini. Mudah sekali bagiku bermain permainan ini._

" _BTOOOM! " ucapku dari balik layar computer._

" _Wow, Naruto kita bisa mengimbangi peringkat dua dunia."_

" _Ya. Benar kita akan jadi peringkat satu dunia" ucapku'_

 _Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 22 tahun dan aku masih belum punya pekerjaan. Aku Cuma duduk seharian tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi di dunia BTOOOM!, aku lebih kuat dari orang lain, dan yang paling hebat diantara semua orang._

 _Bahkan aku sudah menikah di dalam dunia ini, tapi tentu saja hanya didalam game, dalam dunia virtual. Aku senang sekali disini, didalam kedamaian. Aku tidak pernah sadar, ternyata aku Cuma lari kedalam dunia ini._

 **START**

 _Aku kedipkan kedua mataku yang habis tertidur dari tadi. Sinar matahari yang menembus dau-daun pohon yang langsung menerpaku. Mulailah kubukakan pelan-pelan, terlihat samar-samar pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang berada di depanku._

 _Ku tengokkan kepalaku kesamping " Dimana aku " tanyaku pada tempat ini. Kulihat kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan kesana kemari. Kemudia ku tegakan kepalaku keatas, suara burung-burung yang sedang bernyanyi disekitar tempatku berada._

" _Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit… kenapa " tanyaku lagi. Aku mengeluh kesakitan, tubuhku terasa sakit,pegal dan… ketikaku tundukkan kepalaku kebawah. Aku pun tersadar, ternyata aku sedang duduk bergemantung di pohon._

" _Huh parasut " kenapa aku sedang memakai parasut dan mencoba untuk melepas parasut itu._

" _Sial.. aku tidak bisa turun " gumamku. Aku berteriak dan meminta tolong, kemungkinan ada seseorang yang akan mendengar teriakanku. " Apa ada orang lain disini " beberapa menit kemudian, tak ada yang mendengarkan ku. meskipun aku berteriak dengan kencang tak ada satu pun orang di tempat ini._

" _Apa ini… huh… sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Tiba-tiba.. SRAAAKK ! parasut yang melekat ditubuhku, terlepas dari tubuhku. Aku pun terjatuh dari posisiku tadi. " Ow.. tempat apa ini " sambil menatap sekeliling tempakku berada. " Aku tak tahu " ku jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi._

" _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini! kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun " sambil memeganggi kepalaku dan mulai menginggat-inggat apa yang terjadi kepadaku._

" _Seingatku, aku sedang bermain BTOOOM! Dikamarku. Kemudian.." tatapan mataku mulai memudar dan kupengang kepalaku yang pusing akibat jatuh dari parasut tadi. Aku lihat tangan kananku yang habis memegang kepalaku tadi. Sebuah darah yang menetes dari telapak tanganku. " Darah! Apa yang terjadi sampai aku tidak ingat apapun." Gumamku bingun._

" _Huh HPku.." aku ambil HP yang ada disaku belakang celanaku, dan " Tak ada sinyal! Sialan.." ketika aku melihat tangan kiriku " Apa-apa ini ka-kaca " tanyaku entah pada siapa. Sebuah kaca berwarna hijau berbentuk lonjong seperti batu permata sedang melekat ditangan kiriku._

" _Apa.. kaca ini tertanam ke kulitku!" aku bisa merasakannya. Tepi rasanya tidak sakit atau mengganggu. " Apa aku diculik oleh alien " aku mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Setelah itu aku pun mulai berjalan. " Duk.. huh tasku! " kubuka tasku dan mendapati sesuatu " Dompetku ada disini dan ada baju ganti. " Apa semalam aku pergi ke suatu tempat " fikirku._

" _Apa ini.." sebuah tas gendong berwarna putih, ta situ lebih kecil dari pada tas yang aku bawa. Dan ada sebungkus kotak makan siang dan… TEA ocha " Sempurna!" gumamku senang. Kubuka Tea ocha tersebt, lalu aku meminumnya dengan lahap. " Gluug.." suara tenggorokkanku yang sedang menelan air Tea yang baru ku temukan tadi._

" _Kurasa, aku cari tahu dulu aku ada dimana." Aku pun mulai melanjutkan pejalananku yang tertunda tadi. Berjalan menyusuri, tampak tempat ini seperti hutan yang lebat. Sinar matahari yang panas, mampu menyentuh kulitku yang tebal ini. " Panas! Sepertinya aku berada jauh di daerah selatan…" aku minum tehnya lagi seakan-akan menghilangkan rasa panas di tubuhku._

" _Lebih baik aku menghematnya." Kulihat seekor serangga yang sedang terbang menuju ke arahku. Kemudian serangga itu menabrakkan dirinya ke kepalaku. " Aduh… serangganya besar sekali."sambil menepuk-nepukkan tanganku ke kepala._

" _Apa ini benar-benar pulau tropis .kalau ya ,aku pasti akan mati." Kataku dalam hati. Kemudian ku balikkan tubuhku kebelakang dan aku punterkejut melihat laba-laba yang besar sedang menempel di wajahku._

 _HOOAAAA…._

 _Aku langsung menghempaskan laba-laba tersebut ketanah dengan kasar menggunakan tanganku. Dan aku segera berlari menjauh dari laba-laba itu._

" _Tunggu, apa yang telah aku lakukan " tanyku pada diriku sendiri. " Apa…. sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku DUAAAK! Aku pun tersandung akar pohon yang ada di depanku._

" _O-ow…" sambil memeganggi kepalaku yang barusaja terbentur tanah tadi. Dan kubulat kan mataku saat melihat apa yang ada di depanku tersebut. Hanya ada lautan yang luas disana._

" _Dimana aku, DIMANA AKUUU!" aku pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya menghadap ke laut itu. Ternyata aku berada dipulau yang ku kenal…_

 _TO BE CONTINUE…_

 _Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Fanfic ini terinfirasi dari anime BTOOOM! Semoga kalian terhibur._

 _Cuma itu saja yang aku sampaikan._

 _Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa._


End file.
